


Unwillingness

by MomentoMori18



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentoMori18/pseuds/MomentoMori18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a vicious fight against the centipeedles which resulted in a cracked gem, Pearl had been three inches tall and refused any help to fix her gem due to her pride. Though she had proven many times that her size doesn't alter her usefulness, she would soon find herself in an unwanted situation with Amethyst after being left in the Universe home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwillingness

Ever since her gem has cracked from the vicious fight against the centipeedles, Pearl had been about three inches in height and attempting to fare with her new surroundings. Despite Steven and the other gems offering to get it fixed with the help of Rose Quartz’s tears falling from the very embodied statue of the former Crystal Gem leader, her pride held her back from accepting these offers and instead attempted to be of better use in a plethora of ways aside from fighting. Steven then awkwardly offered using his magic spit since that also held the same qualities and worked sometimes if his mouth wasn't too dry or actually chose to function, but Pearl turned down that offer out of sheer disgust. However, that hasn't been working out all too well for her as she would always need assistance in even the slightest things below rudimentary such as getting down from the kitchen counter with Steven’s help for example, or even narrowly avoiding Amethyst’s boots from stepping on her already fragile and currently more so vulnerable self. Needless to say, it was anything but enjoyable for the perfectionist of a gem and everyone knew it, especially Garnet since she’s made her stay home for her own safety. That was many months ago; at this point, Pearl was pretty used to her petite size and put it to use in other ways for her friends. Even if she still had to be wary about being stepped on, her agility and grace had improved if it was even possible as she practiced her fighting skills around the house to the point of having Steven watch in awe and praise her as usual, calling her things like a “tiny ballerina fighter” and other praise-worthy compliments which boosted her pride and made her further believe in herself when the day came to visit Rose Quartz’s statue and use the tears to heal her gem, though it won't be in some time since she’s somewhat grown attached to her size. Today was one of those slow days for Pearl as she sat on the kitchen counter’s edge contemplating what to do to pass the day since Garnet went on a solo mission and Steven was with Connie at this time. Then there’s Greg who was outside working on some new songs and checking his equipment while Amethyst was in her room doing who knows what- more than likely relaxing perhaps. As of late even if she did conform to her size, it still prevents her from completing even the most rudimentary tasks she somewhat misses doing such as doing Steven’s laundry and able to feel the soft fabrics of his red shirts in her hands and it’s difficult to gaze at his angelic, sleeping form by his bedside when she’s just about the size of a doll on the ground so she’d be found on the edge of his pillow instead night after night. The worst feeling that lingered over her sometimes like dark clouds would be the feeling of being a burden and uselessness with Garnet and the others usually doing the fighting and attempting to protect her at any cost but other times, she proved her size wouldn't bring her down and she was indeed capable no matter how large or tiny she was like with the centipeedles and many other action-filled events. That brought a minuscule smile on the three inch tall rock, managing to brush it off as she hoisted herself back up and had been lost in her thoughts until she heard the familiar twinkling sounds of Amethyst’s room opening, causing her to freeze for a second since it snapped her back into reality despite knowing it wasn't an intruder. “Awe man is there any good grub left?” Amethyst asked to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, chortling at the thought as she she entered, going straight for the fridge while briefly ignoring Pearl though it wasn't intentional. Just like all other gems, basic necessities like food, drink and sleep weren't needed unlike with humans. However, it didn't stop the shortest member of the Crystal gems to enjoy the feeling of food coursing through her body and turn to mushy gunk- it’s pretty much the only reason why she eats, it’s an enjoyable feeling. “Hm..let’s see..oh yea, this’ll totally work.” With sounds of rummaging as a good armful of condiments, meats, cheeses, and other odd things in between that Pearl could never understand was appealing and looked even more grotesque from where she stood as she finally spoke up with slender arms crossed over her chest. “Amethyst, what are you doing?” Just like that, the bright lilac-skinned stout gem popped her head out of the fridge at the sound of the uptight cracked gem’s voice and used her boot to close the door shut before placing everything down. “What does it look like P? Making a snack.” Pearl huffed in silence as a light blue blush graced her cream-coloured skin from slight embarrassment, not even sure why she was speaking out of turn like this. Was she desiring some attention? “You know what I mean, you can’t just leave Steven and Greg’s fridge nearly empty each week, they have to eat too..I can still never understand how you manage to stomach and break down food while it courses through your body.” Amethyst rolled her eyes and snickered from her comment from the fellow gem as she finished crafting this humongous, messy and deformed mess of a sandwich and licked her messy, condiment tainted fingers noisily and smacked her full lips in satisfaction. “So? They always buy more at the end of the day, it shouldn't and sure as heck doesn’t matter.” **Oh how her vulgar mannerisms tended to put her on edge** , Pearl thought to herself as she visibly cringed from the succulent sounds which amplified around her due to her size! “Well it should matter, who knows if those two starve more so than we think..” “I dunno, they look pretty fine to me.” Amethyst countered with ease and a nonchalant shrug after setting herself on one of the stools by the counter in front of her fellow gem, picking up her food and opened her mouth widely as it revealed her gleaming white molars and dark red tongue with strands of lavender saliva connecting both rows as her jaws had been parted, giving the cracked being a small but clear view as she backed up so she wouldn't be accidentally picked up with that unhealthy-looking mess. It was astonishing sometimes how much she could eat, but even more so with how easily she pushed all that in her mouth and managed to gulp it down as though it were only one bite or even a bit of juice. For some reason, whether because her size or the given perspective, or even proving just how much she really can eat and how it can be anything and everything, it almost made her sweat in fear..or at least if gems actually could sweat. Unaware of the smaller’s thoughts, Amethyst let out a hearty belch once it landed in her stomach which barely made it bulge in the slightest while patting it in content. “Amethyst!” Pearl exclaimed in an annoyed manner as her blush only grew ever so slightly, the fear felt but a couple nanoseconds ago practically disappeared from that revolting action alone. Rather than apologize for her actions, which was already slim to none since she wasn't that sort of gem, Amethyst seemed to finally remember that the only other gem here was right in front of her and only cackled childishly from her reaction as she looked down at the flustered other. “What? Couldn't handle it? Awe come on P, that was actually wicked.” She teased with a large grin, only getting a flustered, huffy form of expression in response and an annoyed glare coming with it. “I think I’m just surprised that even throughout these five thousand or so years, you still haven't picked up on the rudimentary skills of etiquette.” The lavender haired stout gem rolled her eyes, feigning a posh accent as she spoke- “Oh do forgive me your highness.~” Only to burst out laughing once more, wiping a small tear from the corner of one of her eyes as she finally managed to calm down about a minute or so later. “That wasn't the least bit hilarious so you know.” Pearl huffed, though gasped as she was quite suddenly scooped up and elevated a little below Amethyst’s eye level as mischief and hunger gleamed in them, a look that once more let terror wash over her and fill with dread. Even if Amethyst wouldn't hurt her, it’s the mere concept; the fact she was even possible considering it especially with anything revolving around consumption offering nothing but negative thoughts for the cracked, fright-filled gem. “Ya know it’s so weird- we don't have to eat but like...I love to eat everything either way. One thing I never had though was a gem so I'm curious how you’ll taste.” “You wouldn't dare...Amethyst, put me down right now!” Pearl hissed, about to reach up for her gem and hope that she could still bring out her weapon even if those chances were slim to none only to be met with her squishy and thick, red muscle that dripped with lavender colored saliva which slowly swiped across her body. “Not bad not bad at all..wouldn't have minded doing this if I was in the mood for trying this for the whole time your gem was cracked.” She spoke after taking the first lick and smacked her lips to get the remains of her flavor only to look down and notice how tense Pearl looked. Was she really scaring her? With a dragged out sigh, Amethyst assured her she’ll be okay- she’ll even let her out...later. But for now, she’ll have to suck it up and let her do this. Though it didn't loosen the other up any less as she tried to wipe herself clean of the saliva that clung to her skin and clothes, she was secretly somewhat glad it was someone worthy of her trust instead of say..a forced fusion monster with two mouths for example. With a shaky exhale and a turn of her head so she wouldn't face the taller in comparison, she muttered under her breath that if her word wasn't kept and anything horrid happened, she’d be sure to do something about it. “Sure P of course.” Amethyst assured as she even planted a kiss on her body, smirking as she heard Pearl gasp from surprise and watch nearly her entire face turn light blue. “You’re kinda cute when you blush like this ya know.~” She teased, knowing the peach-pink haired rock is in too deep a state of humiliation to say much as she gave a little affectionate nose nuzzle and a grin before giving another lick to ease her into this further before opening her mouth and close it gently over her most of her body, leaving her wriggling legs and muffled yells to fall on deaf ears and just slurp the rest of her inside. Any taste testing was immediately put to a halt as Pearl managed to pry open the fellow Crystal Gem’s lips, her hands holding the upper lip upwards and her flats attempting to stay still on her snow white molars on her bottom row. “You will not eat me Amethyst, and that’s final!” But before she could even attempt to jump out, the stout rock simply used her index finger to roughly push her back inside and click her teeth shut, closing off any light in the kitchen as she felt Pearl land on her tongue and groan from how disgusting it felt. “Amethyst, get me out of here right now.” She commanded, only for her whole body to be jostled around as it was slathered in the colored saliva, cringing at the thought of being tasted and hoping this would be it as she attempted to punch or kick at the slick muscle but each time would be narrowly dodged as she suckled and slurped on the scrumptious little snack. “Stop this right now. Spit me out!” But, it seemed that when Pearl did finally manage to land one punch on the mattress-sized tongue, it seemed to cause an immediate reaction of sending the gem to the back of her throat and swallow since it gave a little pain. As the cream-colored Rock slowly made her way down the esophagus and would eventually land in her stomach with a small plop with glowing mauve walls and violet acids barely bubbling to begin with. “Ya know P, you didn't have to do that. You could have just trusted me- so I guess I’ll let you stay inside me longer than I originally planned.” Amethyst finally spoke after using some ice to bring down any swelling it added to her tongue though it numbed the pain and luckily there weren't any slashes or any other forms of injury. “I hate you sometimes..” Pearl grumbled under her breath as she still got herself all cozy inside the mauve stomach, slowly pressing her body against the walls as it gurgled oddly. “Yea yea love you too. Now get cozy.~” With that being said, she got off the stool and gave her stomach a small pat of satisfaction as she exited the kitchen, awaiting everyone’s return.


End file.
